


We are (not) ready!

by Alexins



Series: Spicyhoney [2]
Category: Undertail (fandom)
Genre: Babybones, Birth, Childbirth, Comfort, Edge (Underfell Papyrus) - Freeform, Happy Family, Honey (Underswap Papyrus), M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Panic Attacks, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/pseuds/Alexins
Summary: Part two of my shortstory about Edge x Honey o////oSometimes things don't go as planed..





	We are (not) ready!

Honestly, Stretch didn’t expect his husband to stay as calm as he normally was. Edge panicked seconds after he felt the wetness on his fingers. He wasn’t ready, he wasn’t prepared.. their little babybones could be here any moment! His body was shaking, his soul beating faster. He clenched his fingers into the sheet, his breath close to hyperventilation. Magic sweat showing on his bones, while he started mumbling. “I Can’t.. I’m Not Ready.. I...”, he lost control. Edge felt alone in a situation he couldn’t deal with. 

Stretch felt another sharp pain going down his spine. His legs where trembling, as he started pushing. “ahnnn... e-edge..”. The contractions came even faster than before. It hurts like fucking hell and his hubby wasn’t able to react. But the older skeleton could need a helping hand. It was to late to drive to the hospital. Their offspring would come now! Like in NOW now! After the pain stopped, he began to breath again, looking into his partners face. He never saw Edge like this before. 

What’s going on? Why did he react like that? Stretch was in pain, he couldn’t take it any longer. But beside all circumstances, he lift himself up. The weight on his pelvis told him, that the head was going down much faster than he thought. He put his legs together, feeling another contraction coming, but he tried to stay calm. He placed his hand on Edges cheek, managed to get as close to his lover as possible. Their foreheads touched with a soft clunk, while he closed his eyes. Stretch was afraid too. But he need Edge more than ever. “i love you...”, he whispered, feeling the heavy sensation bearing down. His swollen lips where aching, while he felt the baby getting closer to his burning opening. 

“edge.. darling.. please...”, he said, his face covered in tears and fear. “our baby is coming.. now! and we... ahhhh..”, he started screaming, loud enough to wake up Edge from his numbness. Red eyes met orange. His eye light moving fast. “Honey...”. Edge found his voice, speaking up to his crying partner. “Stars.. I.. I’m sorry!” But Stretch just shakes his head, before leaning back into the soft pillow.

“h-help me.. to get.. out of my pants.. please!” Edge nodded, reacting immediately, moving a bit on the mattress, just to grab Stretch’s pants. He felt his soul moving faster, as soon as he got an eye on the very sensitive part of his counterpart. “I.. I see.. the head!”

“told you.. they’re ready to be here.. go get us some towels!” Edge jumped of their bed, running to the closet near by, opening the door and getting some towels. Stretch closed his eyesockets, tried to steady his breath, relaxing a short moment until he felt the urge to push. Now it never! Even if they weren’t ready yet, they just had to. It wasn’t time to call for help, they where all alone, but they could do it. Labour was hell. A fucking hell of pain! But he had to push, as hard as possible. Even if he breaks, even if he thought he can’t do it. 

Edge was so close, sitting between his legs, keeping them open, while the head of their babybones pushed again the dripping entrance. The younger skeleton moved his fingers, trying to rub the stretched magic. “Honey.. Please.. Breath In And Out.. and..” “fuck.. i know.. i must puuussshhhnngghhh!” 

The head was released, giving Stretch another minute to rest. Out of sudden, Edge gently put his hands on the small head. It was so tiny. He smiled, just being surprised by another construction, a loud scream.. following the shoulders of the little one getting out. He tried to stay calm, holding and helping the new life on it’s way to be born. It just took another second, another small push from his other self as it was done. Edge was holding a small, crying babybones in his hands. It was covered with some sort of sticky magic, moving his arms and legs as they started crying out loud.  
The magic began to glow softly, showing of the beautiful color of the newborns soul: a bright and light orange. 

“Shhhtt.. It’s Okay.. Daddy Is Here”, Edge whispered while holding the babybones, watching them moving and crying. He just moved a little bit, far enough to place the little one his husbands chest. Stretch didn’t said a word. He was smiling with tears in his eyes, placing a hand on the baby. “hello little one”, he tried to speak with a still shaking voice. Edge moved next to his lover, placing his head on his shoulder and a hand on their bundle of joy. “They’re Perfect And Beautiful, Just Like Mommy”. He felt so proud. Stretch giggled, while the baby stopped crying, feeling the warmth of their parents. “don’t say that, look at them! they have a lot from you!” Edge rolled his eyes, just to laugh a little bit a moment after. 

“So.. What Should We Name Them?” the younger skeleton asked with a questioning voice. 

“how about marigold?” 

“Sounds Weird, But...” 

“but?”

“I Like It!”


End file.
